


Peace

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Character of Color, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash Drabblethon, Ficlet, First Kiss, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't long after the pretty exchange student proved to be a soul-sucking mummy that a new foreigner arrived and disturbed the peace of the Summers household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

It wasn't long after the pretty exchange student proved to be a soul-sucking mummy that a new foreigner arrived and disturbed the peace of the Summers household.

Her name was "Kendra--the Vampire Slayer" and even Buffy complained about her being too perfect, which made Dawn feel a little better but not much because it wasn't as if Buffy had stopped hanging out with this new perfect Slayer girl. It was Kendra this and Kendra that and suddenly all their lives now revolved around Kendra's, except that Kendra had no life outside the Slaying because she just didn't know how to relax or joke around. Buffy was always with Kendra, and Mom was always doing something for Kendra and Buffy, and Dawn ended up just forgotten.

_I hate Kendra,_ Dawn wrote in her diary. _Buffy thinks she's all special because she has perfect skin and perfect legs and is really smart, but she's not. I matter too._

But then it was time for Kendra to leave, and Kendra came up to her and said "Thank you for welcoming me into your house," and Dawn leaned up and kissed her.

Maybe she'd made peace with Kendra, and it wouldn't be such a bad thing to send the Slayer a letter and see how she was doing.


End file.
